Meeting
by moonstar-dust
Summary: Rated for mention of abuse. Just a one-shot on how Jounouchi and Honda meet for the fist time.


A/N: Just a small fic about how Honda and Jounouchi met. Hope you like. Read my other story Stitches too! Yay.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

:Meeting:

It was one of those lazy summer afternoons when people have nothing better to do with their time then sit around and do nothing. It was really to hot to do anything. It was even to hot to go swimming!

Hiroto Honda walked down the street, hand in his pockets, and looking glumly at his feet. Every so often he kicked a rock and watched it roll down the silent street. No one asked him where he was going, because they'd all asked him a thousand times before and received the same answer. "No where."

No where was exactly where this eight-year-old was going, right now and in life. He lived with his parents, who he loved dearly...but he wanted more. The family moved around a lot, and all Hiroto really wanted was to stay in one place for a while. He was failing most of his classes in school, and had very few friends. He spent all his free time "goin' no where."

All that was going to change this day, however. As Honda stared at his feet, paying no attention whatsoever as to where he was going, he heard yelling from one of the vendors up the street.

"Hey you kid, get back here!" Honda didn't look up. It was just some kid stealing from the street side stalls again. No big deal...THUNK.

"Ouch!"

"Hey!" Honda looked up, and rubbed his head, one hazel eye closed. "Watch where you're going!" A thin and scruffy looking blond boy looked at him, amber eyes intense. He stared at Honda for just a moment longer, grabbed the apple he dropped, and something black that was lying on the ground, and took off again. Honda blinked, and stood up.

'Real polite kid there.' He thought to himself. He bent down to pick up his wallet, which contained all $1.15 he had, that he had been carrying in his hand, and then realized what the black thing was the boy had taken.

"Hey!" He yelled after the now distant form of the kid. "Hey, get back here! That's mine!" Growling in anger, Honda ran down the street. The kid may have been smaller than he was, but Honda was faster and more agile. Obstacles that held the other boy up had no effect on the brunette, and he soon caught up to him. Or at least was only a yard or so behind him.

"Give that back! It's mine!" The blond boy said nothing, instead darting down a dark alleyway. Honda followed him without hesitation, and then smirked in triumph. The boy had turned down into a dead end. Panicked, the blond tried to scale the wall, and Honda couldn't help but laugh as he fell over on his back side.

"Ha! Don't know your way around the neighborhood very well, do you kid?" Amber eyes glared up at him defiantly.

"You stay away from me! I'm not afraid!" Honda shrugged in differently.

"I don't care if you're afraid of me or not, I just want my money back!"

"Your money?"

"Yeah, mine! Unlike some people I don't steal for food. I do odd jobs and earn money for it!" Honda could instantly tell he'd gone to far. The kid put on a brave face, but tears were in his eyes. He tossed Honda back his wallet, and looked glumly at the ground. Honda scratched the back of his neck. "So uh...what's your name kid?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya. And I'm not a kid. I'm eight."

"Yeah? Me too. Name's Honda Hiroto." Jounouchi gave him a little smile.

"You...you have a home?" The blond asked tentatively. Honda shrugged.

"More or less. You?"

"Same."

"I live with my parents, but I'm gonna run away." Honda had only decided that this second, he would run away and live on his own and then never have to move again.

"Really? I live with my dad. Do they ever..." Jounouchi couldn't seem to find the right words, instead he rolled up his sleeve. An ugly bruise about the size of someone's fist was on his shoulder. Honda blinked at the mark a few times, before taking hold of the blonds arm and kissing the mark better. Jounouchi gasped.

"You dad did that to you?" Honda asked, suddenly he loved his parents very much. Jounouchi nodded silently, still to shocked to speak, and Honda gave him a grim but reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I won't tell. You can stay at my house tonight if you want."

"I can!" Jounouchi smiled, "I don't want to go back home."

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you again," and with that Honda took the apple from Jounouchi and led him down the street, "but you have to stop stealing. Besides, we have pancakes at my house."

Jounouchi's smile grew as he and Honda headed to the what Hiroto realized for the first time, really was his home.


End file.
